


Turn It Down

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas are proprietors with stores next door to one another. They can’t stand each other.  They bicker and argue all the time.  One day Cas tells Dean to “shut-up,” and Dean replies with, “Make me.”  Cas complies by pushing Dean against a wall and biting his lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Down

Castiel grinds his teeth together and nearly rips his own hair out. Dean’s music is seemingly getting louder and louder. It’s getting to the point of ridiculousness where he knows that Dean is doing this on purpose. 

Since the moment he’d find out some random guy was turning next door into a music store he’d confronted Dean and talked about how he likes to have his book store quiet so that customers wouldn’t be drawn away and if he could keep his noise to a minimum. Dean had only grinned at him and said ‘yes your majesty’. Castiel had decided then and there that he disliked the man, despite his infuriatingly good looks and devilish charm.

However, the music is so loud that it easily seeps through the walls. Seeps through my brain too, Castiel thinks. The song finally finishes and somehow the next one is even louder. Castiel slams his book down on his table and strides out the door, quickly flipping the open sign to closed, before storming into the store next door.

He spots Dean, a magazine in his lap and his legs crossed resting on the table. When he looks up he spots Castiel and immediately puts his magazine down rounding the table to face Castiel. “Didn’t think I’d ever catch you in here. So, what are you lookin’ for?” he asks, and the smug look on his face makes Castiel even angrier.

“Stop messing around, Dean. You know why I’m here.” Castiel replies, glaring at Dean, whose eyebrows pull together in pretend confusion.

“Yeah, of course. You’ve finally pulled your head out of your ass long enough to come to your senses and come over to the better store. That right?” Dean asks and leans back against the table, crossing his legs again. Castiel is honestly about one second from smashing his brain against the wall.

“Dean. I’m only going to ask politely once. Could you please keep your music down so I can have some peace and quiet next door.” Castiel replies, keeping his voice calm but stern. However, Castiel’s calmness doesn’t last very long when Dean reaches behind him and cranks up the volume. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Dean says, lifting his hand to cup his ear. Oh, that’s it.

“Dean, I’m sick of this! Just shut up!” Castiel yells but Dean doesn’t even flinch.

“Make me.” Castiel doesn’t hesitate before taking two steps towards Dean, placing his hands on the other man’s chest and biting his lip, hard. Castiel doesn’t know where it comes from but he’d been itching to touch Dean since the moment he met him even though he was an arrogant, rude asshole. When Castiel steps back, he expects Dean to be angry or yell at him but he’s just touching his lip with his fingers, his beautiful green eyes flicking up in shock to Castiel.

The look on his face has Castiel ready to spit out an apology for going way too far, despite the fact it’s not his fault that he’s insanely attracted to Dean, but before he can, Dean’s hands are on his waist and he’s being spun and pushed up against the counter. Castiel let’s out a breath at the impact but doesn’t get any more time to breathe as Dean’s lips are immediately on his. It takes Castiel a moment to catch up but soon enough he is kissing back fiercely, his hands coming up to tangle in Dean’s short, soft hair. 

Castiel moans slightly into Dean’s mouth when he feels the other man’s hands pulling his shirt out of where it’s tucked into his dress pants and very quickly Dean’s hands are on his skin, roaming all over his chest and stomach. Castiel can’t help but shiver at the touch.

Dean shifts slightly and Castiel only now realises that Dean is hard. Not that it’s a bad thing because he’s embarrassingly hard himself. Their mouths continue to work over each other, only parting for a moment to breathe before they’re back again, their tongues sliding together. Castiel whimpers quietly as he feels both Dean’s hands leaving his skin but then they’re sliding over his ass and one is hooking his left leg around Dean’s waist, he eagerly obliges.

He blushes slightly when he realises how many embarrassing noises he’s making but when Dean grinds into him and releases a loud groan that makes Castiel’s hair stand on end, he feels a little less self conscious. 

Suddenly someone is loudly clearing their throat, causing the two men to jump apart, to find a woman standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

“Is this place still open?” she asks, making Castiel blush. 

“Yes, of course. I’m open ‘til four pm today.”

“Sure doesn’t look like it.” the woman mumbles as she walks over to the other side of the room. 

“So, you free tonight?” Dean asks, casually, as if nothing had ever happened.

“I am in fact.” he replies, quickly, tucking his shirt back in to his pants and flattening the creases on the front.

“Meet me here at four? Pick up where we left off?” Dean asks, busying his hands with a few things on his table and avoiding his eyes. The sexual tension in the air is nearly too much to handle.

“Of course. But only if your turn your music down.” he says, clearing his throat and beginning to walk towards the door. When he looks back he sees Dean smirking but fortunately leaning over to turn the volume down.

The last two hours before closing time go by very quietly and when Castiel walks over to the music store he’s barely inside before Dean is on him, kissing him within an inch of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
